Dance Hall Drug
by In the Name of Merlin
Summary: Edward and Bella meet in a ballroom dancing class that their mothers have signed them up for. The title is by Boys Like Girls, but it's not a songfic. Read and Review!
1. Arguing With Mom and Running Late

Okay, here's the first chapter of my new fiction, Dance Hall Drug

**Okay, here's the first chapter of my new fiction, Dance Hall Drug! Hope you like it!**

**EPOV**

"Edward, where are you?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I thought it would be obvious, with my music blaring through the speakers and everything.

"In my room, Mom!" I called down. Not too long after, I heard a knock at the door. I got off my couch, and went to open it. See, that's one thing I really respect about my mom. She always feels the need to knock on a door before she opens it, which makes it a lot easier for me, especially since I like my privacy.

When I opened the door, I smiled down at my mom, and she smiled in return, before walking into my room over to the couch. She patted the spot next to her, signaling that she wanted to talk. I gulped. Mother-son talks were pretty low on my 'things-I-like-to-do list.'

Hesitantly, I made my way over to her. She smiled warmly at me, but I have learned that that is usually a sign of 'something bad's about to happen.'

"Edward, we need to talk." Her face held no emotion, which made it extremely hard to see where this was about to go.

"Yeah, Mom?" I was suddenly very wary at the moment. Did she find out about the party that Emmett and Jasper tricked me into going to? Oh God, I hope not. I don't think I'd be able to stand it if she knew what went on at those parties.

"I don't really know how to bring this up, so I'll just come out and say it, all right?" I nodded, still very unsure of where this was going. She continued with the most horrible words a mother could tell her seventeen-year-old son.

"I've signed you up for ballroom dancing lessons!" I could feel al the color drain from my face. She seriously expected me to be happy about this? What kind of _lunatic_ would want to go to ballroom dancing lessons! Oh, God, the excuses I would have to feed my friends! If they ever found out about this…? No, I just won't think about that possibility, because they _won't_ find out about it.

I lifted up my head, and unhappily said to my mom, "When do they start?"

Her smile faltered a bit, before she quickly covered it up and mumbled "Twenty minutes."

"Great. Thanks, Mom. Well I'll just be on my _merry_ way, off to ballroom dancing lessons!" I said with fake enthusiasm that she easily picked up.

"I don't want to hear _any _bad news from the teacher, all right? If anything goes wrong, I will ground you for so long, _your_ kids will complain." With that she handed me a piece of paper with the directions on it, and told me to get going, or I'd be late.

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are going to these classes, and that's final!" My mom seriously must have taken something. She knows I have two left feet, and that I trip over _air._ There is no way I'll be able to survive _ballroom dancing lessons._ Ugh, those three words are already becoming an omen to me.

"Mom, there is _now way_ I am going to take ballroom dancing lessons! It's impossible for me to walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip over! And you of all people should know this! I mean where do you think I get my clumsiness fr-!"

She interrupted me with a glare so fierce, Dracula would be afraid of it. "Isabella Marie Swan" Ugh, that was the second time in what? Five minutes that she full-named me? "You can't back out of these classes! I've already paid for them, and Elizabeth and I really want you two to get to know each other!" Well she _did_ already pay for them and- wait. Elizabeth? You two to know each other? What is she _talking_ about?!

"Mom, you don't mean _book club_ Elizabeth, do you?" Elizabeth Whatever-her-last-name-is and my mom had become great friends through book club that apparently both their husbands recommended. I will never understand the concept of book club, personally. Who likes to _discuss_ books? Isn't it just better to _read _them?

"Yes, yes I do. She is a very nice woman, who just happens to be my best friend, and she has a son who will be attending the class as well. We really want you two to get to know each other, you know, become 'friends'?"

I sighed. All my mom ever wanted for me was that I have a boyfriend. Unfortunately, either the boy didn't have any interest in me (which happened 99.99999 percent of the time), or I didn't have any interest in the boy (the other 0.00001 percent of the time).

"Fine, Mom. I'll go to the stupid class. I'll probably kill more than half of them, but I'll go." She gleefully smiled at me, and handed me a slip of paper with the directions written in her neat handwriting on it. I took it and made my way to the car.

I followed the directions very carefully, and when I got to the place where they were going to be held, I got out. I hurried my way to the front door, because it was raining out side, and I was late.

When I got inside, the teacher was taking roll, and assigning partners, so she hadn't noticed that I wasn't there yet. Just as I got inside, however, she called my name.

"Isabella Swan?" I raised my hand and she nodded her head. "You will be paired with…Edward Mason." She pointed across the room to a boy who raised his head. His eyes met mine and I nearly fell over from the intensity of his gaze, and his pure beauty. He had the most gorgeous, deep, emerald green eyes that I had ever seen, and I could imagine myself just staring into them for hours on end. And his hair! It looked like he just stepped out of a windstorm. It was tidy, but fell down in a messy fashion. He looked to be about my age, and he was over all _very_ good looking.

After tearing my gaze away from his face, I took a quick glance at the rest of his gorgeous self. He was very toned, but in a boyish sort of way. He looked like he wasn't one of those boys who spent all of their free time at the gym, but maybe like he visits every once in a while, just enough to keep him in good shape.

The way he carried himself over all showed that he was just as happy to be here as I was, and that he couldn't wait for these classes to be over. But my attention was soon claimed by the teacher, who told us that today would be a "get to know your partner day." I was ecstatic that fate had chosen me to be paired up with this glorious being. Maybe these classes wouldn't be _so _bad.

**All right, this is chapter one of Dance Hall Drug. And on a random note, has anyone noticed that my stories both have the same first letters for the first and last word, and a different letter for the middle word? Maybe it's just me because when I finish a chapter I save it as DHDch1 or MNMch2, or maybe I'm just paranoid. Oh well! Review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. What Edward Thinks and Teacher Lady

Emmett: Hello my name is Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Emmett: Hello my name is Emmett McCarty Cullen. This is possibly the coolest story I have—OMG a CHICKEN!! CARLY LOOK AT THE CHICKEN!!**

**Carlisle: MUST you call me 'Carly'?**

**Emmett: (Nods head furiously)**

**Carlisle: (Sighs) Alright well let's get on with this amazing story that STEPHENIE MEYER owns the characters(and our backrounds), and not FutureMrs.Cullen.**

**Emmett: AGREED! TALLY HO!**

**EPOV**

When I left my house, it was getting darker outside. Sighing, I grabbed my umbrella, knowing that it would be full on pouring once I got to these wretched classes. I got in my car- my beloved silver Volvo, that my parents had helped pay for- and started to mentally prepare myself for these classes that would become the death of me.

Once I got to the building, I looked out of my window only to see…that I was right. Here, in the minute town of Forks, Washington, we get rained on more than any other place in the U.S. So it really wasn't a shock when I looked out of the window, not able to see anything outside.

Grabbing the umbrella, I sighed again, and braced myself for the cold winds which I knew would accompany this 'little' storm we were experiencing.

I ran in to the building, which was currently my safe haven against the bitter cold and harsh winds of the outside world. Once inside, I made my way to the ballroom dancing room. The teacher looked up when I entered, and then looked back down at her list. I walked over to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am? My mother told me to come to this room for ballroom dancing lessons?" She looked up at my polite tone- I had always been taught to treat ladies and your elders with respect, a feat that wasn't around too much these days- and blinked a few times.

"Umm…name?" She asked, as she glanced up and down my body longingly. Okay, if this lady thought that she was going to _be_ with me, I was going to have to barf. Seriously?! She looked like she could be the same age as my _mother._ The thought that she even thought that made me want to barf even more.

Still, I can never undo what my parents have burdened me with, "Edward Mason? My mother told me this was the room to come to but I'm just double checking." I curtly, yet still politely smiled at her when she tried to jut her chest out a little bit too much.

"Oh, yes. This is _definitely_ the right room for _you._" If she thought that that was going to work on me, maybe I would have to barf on _her_. She just doesn't seem to understand that we are _twenty-five_ years apart! Seriously, I will have to talk to my mother about this.

She pointed out where I was to stand, among the rest of the boys, and began calling roll and also assigning partners. However, when she got down to the S's, in the girls' last names', someone stumbled in. And as if on queue, the teacher lady called out her name.

"Isabella Swan?" The girl raised her hand, and Teacher-Lady (this is what I have decided to call her- at least in my mind) nodded. She searched through the list, and I was assuming it was to pair her up with someone she would make a fool of herself in front of. Now, I'm not a shallow person, but when the teacher said "You will be paired with… Edward Mason." My mind was screaming 'I told you so! I told you so!'

I lifted up my head when Teacher-Lady called my name, and met the deep brown eyes of Isabella. She looked as if she were about to faint from something, but quickly regained control of her body, and was kind of just looking over here at me. I might as well take the chance I can to see what she looks like.

I looked at her face, and nearly fell over. She was by far, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen on the face of the planet. She had a beautiful heart shaped face, with long, flowing locks of dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that I could imagine myself gazing into hours on end. She was glorious, and I got to be her partner.

After tearing my gaze away from her face, I looked at the rest of her. Not in the 'Oh-I'm-Going-To-Stalk-You way' but in the "I-Want-To-See-What-You-Look-Like way.' She was slender. She didn't look to be very athletic, and she had some scrapes and bruises on her legs, maybe from falling down a lot? I couldn't tell…I'd have to ask her about that one.

Overall, she was gorgeous. But something on her face made me think that she didn't want to be here. Like maybe she also had an evil mother who forced her to come to these wretched classes. Or maybe she was just having a bad day. Who am I to judge? I shall have to find out after class today.

"All right class, now that you all have your partners, take this class time to get to know one another." She gave me a flirtatious look, that I dismissed quickly. I walked over to where Isabella was standing. She seemed shocked to see me there, but recovered speedily.

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward Mason." Her eyes glazed over quickly before she stammered out in the silkiest voice I had ever heard- like that of an angel- "Please, call me Bella." I smiled down at her.

Bella. It fit her so well.

I could tell that these classes were about to get a _whole lot_ better. Maybe I'd have to actually thank Mom for them one day. Who knows? Only time with Is- with Bella- will tell.

**Hmm…Second Chapter? Oui Oui ou Non Non! (Yes Yes or No No! **_**its French**_**) Anyways, I wasn't feeling that up to homework today – I have a huge English project due Friday, and a cereal box book report thing(ERIN IF YOU'RE READING THEN YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!) and I have to do a history time line. What can I say? I'm a procrastinator and PROUD OF IT! Read. Review. See You SOON!**


	3. Lip Sluts and First Kisses

Me: -runs up to a random stranger and turns him around, screaming in his face- OME I OWN TWILIGHT

**Me: -runs up to a random stranger and turns him around, screaming in his face- OME I OWN TWILIGHT!! MOOHAHAHAHA!!**

**Random Stranger: OME? And no, you don't. Stephenie Meyer owns me and my family and Bella.**

**Me: EDWARD?! OME OME OME OME!! –hyperventilating- Oh, and OME means Oh My Edward (because you're a GOD!)**

**Edward: -backs away- Right, well… I've got to go… you know, with that movie thing coming out… right well, my people will call your people, uhmmm… yeah bye. –flashes dazzling smile-**

**Me: -runs up to another random stranger- OME EDWARD CULLEN JUST TALKED TO ME!!**

**Edward: Rightwellonwiththestory,byeagain! (vampire speed) –runs away–**

**BPOV**

"Hello, Isabella. My name is Edward Mason." He said in the most silky-smooth voice I have ever heard. I could almost _feel_ my eyes glaze over from the beauty of it.

And then I had to go and act like an idiot and stammer out "Please, call me Bella." You see, in the first grade, my mom gave me the nickname 'Is,' because it was short enough for me to spell. But once I got to school, all the kids laughed because my name wasn't a name; technically, it was a word.

So this girl, Alice–we've been best friends ever since, and Rosalie too– walked over to me and said "Try Bella. It suits you better." Then she smiled at me, and I've gone by Bella ever since then.

He smiled down at me, and I noticed that his smile was a bit lop-sided. Crooked, I guess you could say. It was very gorgeous. I involuntarily smiled up at him in return. I couldn't help it-his smile was contagious.

He sat down and we started talking. Eventually we came up with a system; we would just ask a question, and then the other would answer, and then ask a question of their own. We talked through out the whole class, just getting to know each other, and soon, we ran out of time. Which brings us to where we are now.

Sitting in the local café, with my phone silenced after I left my mom a voicemail telling her I was going to the café with my new partner, still talking.

"Okay…how about…first kiss?" He asked me from across the table. I made a face.

"Any question but that, please." I put on my best puppy dog look that Rose had taught me, praying to the Lord that it worked. His eyes got a far away look that made me think it worked, but then he smirked. I knew that I would have to answer the question anyways. I sighed, getting ready to tell him my story.

"Okay, so I have this family friend, like we were the _best_ of friends. Nothing could separate us. We were almost joined at the hip, I swear. Anyways, one night he calls me, and tells me that Samantha from school is having a party, and that she wanted us to come, so of course I agreed, thinking that it would be like those innocent elementary parties. And-hey! Stop laughing at me!" I had to stop my story because Edward kept making faces, trying to hold back his laughter, and this time, he couldn't help it and started cracking up.

Soon, I started in on the laughter, and any one passing by would assume that we were the best of friends, hanging out on a Wednesday night. Even though we were complete strangers, who had only talked for about, I don't know, two or three hours?

Anyways, once the laughter died down, he gave me a look. "Seriously? You seriously, _for real_, thought it would be innocent?" I tried to glare at him, but then I looked into his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes that I would give anything to stare into. I almost lost myself in them but I snapped out of my trance when we both blinked.

"Yes, if you must know. I seriously, _for real_, thought it would be an innocent party. Now, may I continue?" He nodded. I smiled. "Good. Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah, I thought it would be one of those innocent elementary parties. Well, _imagine_ my shock when we got there, and drunken _sluts_ are lying around the yard, puking their guts out? So my friend takes me inside and says 'Don't worry, Bella, I won't let anybody touch you, okay?' All I could do was trust him, I mean, he was my best friend!

"So anyways, we went inside and found Samantha. Once she saw us, she jumped up and down and said 'Okay, now that we're all here, let's play spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven!' I knew right then and there that this was all a set up. I tried to leave but he pulled me over and sat down next to me. He and Samantha shared a look, and I got passed the bottle.

"I spun it, not knowing what to expect, when it landed on _him!_ I had to go mack on my best friend! It was a little bit awkward, and don't laugh because I said 'mack on'!" I had to glare at Edward again, and I _really_ hated to do so. "All right, now, he pulled me into the closet and closed the door, and I turned and faced the wall, I was just so mad that he would use me like this! He turned me around and whispered 'This is to keep you away from those jerks out there' and then kissed me. At first, it was okay, and I was okay with it, but then he stuck his tongue in my mouth, and I freaked out. I bit down. _Hard._ Needless to say, I haven't spoken to him much after that." Edward was shaking from laughter now, and it was really a funny sight to see. I burst out laughing because of it, and he joined me.

I was really enjoying spending time with him, but then I remembered _why_ we were laughing.

"Okay, Edward. I know my question." I gave him an evil smile, and I knew that he knew the question.

"No." He said, with a begging tone in his voice. "Please. I beg of you! Have mercy on my soul!" Oh, now he was _mocking_ me? Oh I don't think so! He was _so_ going to get it for making fun of medieval movies where the poor people have to beg for forgiveness.

"Oh, well since you begged for mercy…answer the question." I smiled again, and I knew this had to be a good story.

He looked down at his hands on his lap and mumbled so quietly that I didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" I was teasing him, and we both knew it. But when he looked up at me with those sad, sad eyes, I instantly regretted it.

He took in a deep breath. "I said, I haven't kissed anyone before. I don't want to go around, being a _lip slut._" Okay, I _had _to laugh at that.

"Lip slut?" I asked, when I had calmed myself enough.

He smiled, and spoke. "Yeah. You see, I have these two best friends of mine, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. And we were hanging out after school one time, walking around, when we saw these two people sucking each other's faces off behind the bleachers. Well, the next day, Emmett comes running up to me and Jasper, and says 'you guys! That girl is a lip slut!' We didn't know what he was talking about, but we started cracking up. He started to explain how it was the same girl from the day before, 'macking on' another guy." He stopped to smile in my direction, and I pouted back in his. "So, now, every time we see girls, or guys, kissing multiple people, we call them lip sluts." He finished with a beautiful crooked smile that made my heart swell.

Wait, WHAT?! No way. There is no way that I already like this guy! I mean, _come on!_ I just met him and I'm not one of those shallow losers who only date guys for their looks! That settles it; I have to get to know this guy before I can truly like him.

Then I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like 'shoot,' and he looked back up at me.

"Hey, Bella, I've got to go, my mom's getting pretty anxious as to why I'm not home yet. Here, lets swap numbers, and I'll text you sometime, okay?" It was all I could do just to stay in my chair, but I regained composure and handed him my phone. I put my name and number into his and then we switched back.

We stood up and walked out to our cars. He walked me to mine and waited until I was fully buckled in before he walked over to his.

On my way out of the parking lot, I heard a horn honking, and when I looked over, there was Edward, waving from the front seat of a shiny, silver Volvo.

**EPOV ****(Next Day At School)**

Last night was probably the best night of my life. Bella was the most amazing person to be around, and I knew that every time I thought about her, I would start smiling like an idiot.

Emmett and Jasper noticed it right away, of course, but didn't say anything until second period. Jasper just about blew up in my face on the way to class.

"Dude! What is the matter with you? You've been acting like an idiot all morning!" I knew it. Well, I'm not going to tell him about the ballroom dancing, but I will tell him about Bella.

"Jasper, I met someone. Not just anyone, but an angel. I'm not even joking, either! She's gorgeous, she's funny, smart, and nice; she's everything I've ever wanted. I feel ecstatic when I'm around her, and when I think about her-"

"…You get that stupid, far away, idiot look in your eyes. Dude I know. You're so crushing on her, Ed." He laughed and punched me in the arm. I punched him back and we made our way into the English room.

"Edward?" I turned at the sound of my name, only to find Bella smiling up at me.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Wow, Ed. Great question. She obviously goes to school here. Wait, how come I've never seen her around here before?

"Uhmmm…I go to school here actually…I just got transferred though." Oh…well that answers my question then.

"Cool, so we have a class together! Can I see your schedule?" I would be _more _that ecstatic if I had more than one class with her.

"We have this class, fourth period, and sixth and seventh." Yes! Four out of seven classes? This is my lucky day! Except that the only empty seat is next to _Jesse Stanley._ Ugh, Jesse and Jessica Stanley are the worst people to be on the bad side of. Unfortunately, Jessica hates me because I turned her down, and Jesse hates me because I liked Lauren Mallory when _he _liked her. I don't see why it should matter. I mean, he got the girl, and she's a total snob.

"Really? That's great!" She smiled up at me, and I realized that Jasper was right. I'm crushing on Bella Swan.

I tried to tell her about Jesse and Jessica, but the teacher called the class to attention.

_**-On The Way To Lunch-**_

"Hey, Edward!" I turned around to see Bella walking towards me. I smiled at just the sight of her.

"Here, let me help you with those." I offered, taking some of her books from her. She smiled at my efforts; I smiled back.

"You won't believe it, Edward! The guy I sit next to in English, Jesse, is such a sweetheart! He was so nice to me, he even offered for me to sit with him at lunch today!" I could feel my expression turn sour.

"Edward? What's- oh. You and Jesse don't get along very well do you?" All I could do was shake my head.

"Well, then. You know how that old saying goes, right? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The enemy of my friend is my enemy'." She looked up at me, smiling.

"You mean it? You're really going to give up a new friend for me?" I was hoping this wasn't some cruel joke that Jesse put her up to…

"Of course! It's usually so hard for me to make new friends, I mean Alice and Rose and you are basically all I've got." Wow. She only has three friends?

"Well, I'll change that." She looked up at me with her confusion clear on her face. "I'll have to introduce you to Emmett, and properly introduce you to Jasper." OH _crap! _ Jasper's going to kill me for blowing him off!

Just then Jasper walked over and smiled at me, and I knew that he remembered about Bella.

"You rang?" Bella laughed at his butler impression, and I knew that they would be good friends.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella." They shook hands, smiling awkwardly at each other.

"Bella!" We all turned at the sound of two girls calling Bella. I assumed that they were Alice and Rosalie.

"Ed! Jazz!" Emmett called. The three of them got to us at the same time.

"Oh! Hello there, ladies." Emmett said, putting on the charm. The tall blond one, Rosalie, I'm guessing, smiled up at him. They started talking together, and soon walked away to lunch.

Jasper on the other hand, was already holding Alice's hand. I stared at them.

"We knew each other from a few years back. You remember that girl I told you about? Mary?" Jasper asked me. Of course I remember Mary. He wouldn't shut _ up_ about Mary.

"Yeah, I remember her. What of it?" I asked, still curious as to why they were holding hands.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet my old girlfriend, Mary Alice Brandon. Actually she's my current girlfriend too." He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him, and they walked away to lunch together.

I smiled down at Bella. "Milady, will thoust join me on this quest from hunger?" I was teasing her love of medieval movies again, and we both knew it.

She smirked up at me and then said "Why of course, good sir. I would love it if you would allow me to escort you on your quest." She smiled up at me, and I knew that this would be a good year.

**Okay! End of the chapter! It's a little bit odd, maybe slightly OOC, but whatever. Anyone can guess who Bella's friend was (her first kiss) and they get the next chapter dedicated to them! All right, all that's said and done, now review! Please and thank you! FM.C**


	4. Jesse Stanley and Lunchroom Tables

Okay, so only two people guessed who Bella's first kiss was

**Okay, so only two people guessed who Bella's first kiss was. Everyone that guessed thought it was Jacob! Seriously guys? I hate the kid, but I know he would never do that to Bella! Shame on you for thinking he would do something like that! But no, Bella's first kiss was (unfortunately) Mike Newton! (This is where everyone throws up). So, this chapter is dedicated to **_**i'mafanpire**_** and **_**AlwaysBettingOnAlice**_**! Congratulations, guys!**

**And, now, on with chapter 4!**

**Oh and I know that it's weird that Bella suddenly got transferred to Edward's school, but umm… let's say that her mom was planning on her getting transferred for weeks, and just never told her. Ok? Ok good.**

**BPOV**_**–On The Way To Lunch–**_

I was walking to lunch, alone, when I saw him. Even from the back he still looked like a God.

"Hey, Edward!" I called. He turned around and smiled. I could feel my lips pulling themselves upwards at the sight of him smiling.

"Here, let me help you with those." He offered, taking some of my books from me. I smiled at his efforts; he smiled back.

"You wont believe it, Edward! The guy I sit next to, Jesse, is such a sweetheart! He was so nice to me, he even offered for me to sit with him at lunch today!" Suddenly, he wasn't looking so happy anymore.

"Edward? What's- oh. You and Jesse don't get along very well do you?" He just started shaking his head. I really liked Edward and so right then and there I made up my mind.

"Well, then. You know how that old saying goes, right? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The enemy of my friend is my enemy'." I looked up at him, smiling.

He looked amazed at my 'self-sacrifice.' I mean, who cares about _one_ friend, anyways? "You mean it? You're really going to give up a new friend for me?" Of course I mean it you goof!

"Of course! Its usually so hard for me to make new friends, I mean Alice and Rose and you are basically all I've got." So what if I only have three friends? They wont back-stab me or go behind my back. I _know_ I can trust them.

"Well, I'll change that." I looked up at him probably with my confusion clear on my face. "I'll have to introduce you to Emmett, and properly introduce you to Jasper." Okay… soon I'll have five friends?

Just then Jasper walked over and smiled at him, with a knowing look on his face. Edward just looked relieved.

"You rang?" I laughed at his rather poor butler impression, and I felt like we could be good friends.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella." Even if it felt like we would be good friends, it was still awkward to shake his hand.

"Bella!" We all turned at the sound of my two best friends calling me. Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. I couldn't survive anything without those two. I smiles and waved at the sight of them.

"Ed! Jazz!" A _huge_ giant of a person called. The three of them got to us at the same time.

"Oh! Hello there, ladies." I'm assuming that was Emmett, said. Rosalie was practically drooling, but regained her composure and they started talking together, soon walking away to lunch.

Jasper on the other hand, was already holding Alice's hand. Edward looked like his eyes wouldn't go back inside his head; he was staring at them so hard.

They started talking about how Jasper and _Mary_ were old friends, and that they never stopped dating! I was _so _going to have to talk to _Alice_ about this one. I would have, too, except they both walked away to lunch.

Edward smiled down at me. "Milady, will thoust join me on this quest from hunger?" He was teasing my love of medieval movies again, and we both knew it.

I wasn't in the mood for arguing with him, so I smirked up at him and then said "Why of course, good sir. I would love it if you would allow me to escort you on your quest." I smiled up at him, and we walked to lunch together, still acting as if we were on a quest from hunger.

When we got to the lunchroom, though, I remembered my previous arrangements. Edward seemed to do so also, because he stiffened.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "It's okay, Bella. You don't _have_ to sit with me if you don't want to." I could see through his eyes how much he didn't mean that sentence, even though he tried to hide it.

"Edward are you crazy? I _want_ to sit with you! I really don't care about Jesse or any of his popular friends." I smiled up at him at the end of my little speech and he smiled down at me in return.

"Come on then, lets go get some food! I'm starving!" He grabbed my elbow and started pulling me towards the food line.

Once we got there he gave me a tutorial of sorts on the 'do's and don'ts' of high school food. We were laughing so hard by the time we paid, that on the way to the table he usually sits at, we had to stop and catch our breath.

Unfortunately, that's when Jesse found us. Edward stopped laughing and started glaring the _instant_ Jesse walked over.

"Mason." Jesse stated curtly. I could see why Edward didn't like him. If you weren't on his good side, he was a total jerk.

"Stanley." Edward said just as curtly. I didn't think Edward was rude though. Maybe it's just because I'm biased? Who knows.

Jesse ignored him completely, and I just wanted to punch him in the face, which was surprising because I'm not a very angry person most of the time.

Instead, he just turned towards me, and smiled. It was an OK smile, but when comparing it to Edward's- which I was- it was just sleazy. He pulled me, rather violently, to his table and forced me down, unaware of Edward trailing behind us the whole time.

Once he turned to go and sit down, I jumped out of my seat, and sprinted behind Edward to his table. When we sat down and said 'hello' to our friends, we all turned and watched Jesse looking around the cafeteria for me. We couldn't stop laughing. Once he found me, however, we all quieted down and each of us gave him our deadliest glare possible.

Once he looked like he was about to wet himself, we let up on the glares and turned around to eat.

**EPOV**

I wanted to punch him in the face. I can't believe he would just pull Bella over to his table and force her to sit down. I really wanted to just go to the gym and use his face as my punching bag.

Fortunately for me, Bella seemed to think he was a total tool as well, for the second he turned away she started sprinting. I took the lead and guided her to my table.

Once we sat down and said 'hello,' we all turned around and laughed as Jesse tried to figure out where Bella miraculously vanished to. However, when he glared at our table, we all glared back, except our glares were actually threatening. He looked like he was about to pee in his pants. That was when we let up the glares and turned around to eat.

"So, Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty." I said, pointing out my two best friends in the world. They each smiled and waved when their name was called, but then quickly went back to eating.

"And these two amazing people are Rosalie Hale, and apparently _Mary _Alice Brandon." She glared the last part, directed at the shorter of the two. Both girls waved, and then also went back to eating.

"Wait, what?!" Rosalie suddenly exclaimed.

"You heard me. Apparently, _Alice_ over here has some explaining to do?" Both girls looked over at Mary or Alice or whoever she was and waited for her to talk.

Finally, she figured out where to start and started to explain. " OK, first of all, my full name _is_ Mary Alice Brandon. But once my mom and dad told me we were moving, I wanted to leave my old life behind. So I told them I was going by Alice and they agreed to it, because they knew how much I love Jasper. Well, that pretty much sums up that story, right? Right. Jasper, lets go." She didn't give any of them a chance to respond, because both her and Jasper hurried out of the cafeteria.

I just sat there watching the exchange with amusement. Emmett appeared to be doing the same thing. We all just let it go and returned to our lunches and making small talk.

Once Rosalie and Emmett finished they both dumped their trays and left together, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked. I needed to clear this up so that nothing leaked out to Emmett or Jasper.

"Yeah?" She looked curious.

"Umm…about the whole ballroom thing? Do you think we can just keep that between you and me? I really don't want Emmett or Jasper to find out about it."

Her reaction was _not_ what I had been expecting. She burst into laughter.

"Hey!" I threw an olive at her. "That is so not funny!" Another olive. "Stop laughing!" This time, _she_ threw an olive at me. I immediately started throwing them back and soon, we had our own mini olive war going on.

She was about to throw an olive covered in mashed potatoes at me when the bell rang. I don't think I've ever been so happy to go to class. She dropped the olive with a glum look on her face.

We were walking to class when she remembered something.

She stopped me in my tracks and pulled my head down to hers and…

**Ooh! Cliffy! What does Bella do? Does she kiss Edward, tell him a secret, or something else? The only way to find out is review and get me motivated to write a new chapter! See you then! FM.C**


	5. Second Class and Texting Edward

Okay, sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I have this weird habit of liking to type up these chapters when I'm alon

**Okay, sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I have this weird habit of liking to type up these chapters when I'm alone. Also, I was having major writers block. Apparently I can only write when I'm uber tired and it's the early hours of the morning! Okay, I'm done rambling now, on with the chapter! (And did anyone else notice that the last time I updated was on Edward's birthday? Because I sure didn't. Oh well, on with the story!)**

**EPOV**

_She stopped me in my tracks and pulled my head down to hers and_ …whispered in my ear. "I wont tell your friends if you don't tell mine." Then, she did something _completely_ unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek!

I felt myself tense up at her actions, and she froze in place. She immediately pulled away, crimson, and sped off to class.

Now I wasn't so sure if I was excited to have this next class together with her anymore, and I'm pretty sure I just ruined the chances of a great friendship- or more.

**BPOV ****(Probably Last POV Change In The Chapter)**

I kissed him! Of _all_ the stupid, self-inflicted embarrassing things I could have done to myself today, I go and kiss-on the cheek, but still kissed- Edward Mason.

The strange thing is, when my lips touched his cheek, I felt this static _shock_. I hope he felt it too, and deep down-where I try to hide things, even from myself- I hope that he froze _because_ he felt it, not because he doesn't like me like that. Because when he tensed, it was like a part of me died inside. I didn't want him to pull away! I wanted him to turn me around and crash his lips into mine! I like this boy a _lot_, obviously, because it is not like me to want to go around, kissing random boys like that.

But then, me being me, I pulled away, no doubt my brightest shade of red yet, and high-tailed it out of there, fully aware that we have the next class together.

So, here we are. Sitting in our history class-awkwardly, I might add- next to each other. What's worse is that at my old school we already learned this subject. And, thanks to me, instead of talking to Edward (what I really wanted to be doing), I'm sitting here, pretending to be taking notes.

This should be fun.

For the rest of the week, we were civil towards each other, but that was about it. And the worst part was that I found myself getting more and more depressed every time I saw him. We got along great right off the bat, which is unusual for strangers, and then I ruined it.

Now, I've lost a best friend, and I've ruined the only chance I possibly had with the boy that I like. _And_, we are paired up for ballroom dancing lessons. I don't even know how this is going to work out.

Soon enough it was Wednesday night, and my mother was forcing me out of the house.

"Mom, I can't go to the lessons tonight! I'm…uhh…sick? Sick! Yes, cough cough, I'm too sick to go! I'm so sorry!" I tried my best to fake cough, but being my mother, she put her hand to my forehead, and noticed that I had no fever. Damn.

"Isabella Swan, you are going to that class and that is final!" She yelled, throwing the keys to me, and slamming the door in my face. I've noticed a pattern coming up. Every night that I've had ballroom dancing lessons, I've gotten 'full-named' by my mother. I hate it.

I purposely took the long way to classes, because Mom shoved me out the door to leave early, and when I was stuck in traffic, I got to thinking.

I started thinking about how my mom and Elizabeth…_Something_ managed to trick me and her son-I hope- into meeting each other.

"Oh. My. God. The only person I met through these _stupid_ classes was-!" I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled over to a parking lot, still having enough time to make it to class early, and looked at the caller I.D.

_Nicole._ Nicole was one of my favorite friends. She and I both loved the same things. One time, I was at her house when her brother walked in with his girlfriend. They looked like they were having a good time together, so we decided that it was the perfect opportunity for an awkward moment. We started talking to them and then she brought up something about his ex girlfriend. The look on their faces was probably one of my favorite memories that I will never forget.

I chuckled, thinking about the memory, answering the phone.

"Hey, Nicole, how's New England?" Nicole went to New England for the school year, but we still liked to talk, keep up with the friendship.

"It's amazing here! My mom signed me up for field hockey! Can you believe it?" Nicole was amazing at sports and she always wanted to play on a team. We tried one time together, and that was how I ended up breaking my arm the first time.

"That's so great! All my mom did was work together with Elizabeth What's-her-name, to put Elizabeth's kid and me in _ballroom dancing lessons._ You remember Elizabeth, right?" I asked. Nicole was the one person who wouldn't care about ballroom dancing. Well, Alice and Rose wouldn't mind either, but they would take me on a shopping spree, and that is something that I never want to do willingly. Ever.

"Elizabeth Mason? She's the one from book club right? Yeah I remember her, what of it?" Elizabeth…Mason? But, _Edward's_ last name is…

"OhmygodIcan'tbelievethem! Nicole, I'm going to have to call you back, ok? Score some goals or whatever they are called in that game ok? Good luck!" I didn't want to stop talking to Nicole, but fate left me no choice.

"Umm…sure thing Bella. Let me know how this whole thing works out ok? Love yah, have fun! Bye!" I returned her departure and then hung up, speeding the rest of the way to the studio.

I made it there with about ten minutes before class started, scanning the parking lot for Edward's Volvo.

Once I found it, I rushed inside, looking rapidly around for him. He was standing off to the side of the room, talking to the teacher, who seemed like she wanted to take him home. I gagged at the thought, but a surge of jealousy ran through me at the same time. Why? I mean, sure I liked him, but I didn't have a claim on him. What if he _wanted _to go home with her? Why should I feel like my heart is ripping into pieces at that thought? It's not like I love him or anything…right?

I pushed those thoughts aside. I needed to talk to him, _now._

"Edward, can I talk to you please?" He looked up, surprised to hear my voice, and equally surprised that I wanted to talk to him. He nodded, which sent my heart off the charts with happiness. Hmm…maybe I'd have to look into that whole dilemma of love later…

He smiled as he walked over, and I found the corners of my mouth involuntarily turning up at the sight of him smiling. It felt just like the first day of lessons, when fate paired me up with this angel. I smiled even wider at the thought of that fateful night.

When he got over to me I took a breath to start, but he was faster. He started talking and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry if you think I was tensing because I didn't want you to kiss me, I mean it's just that you took me by surprise, and I'm not one to be taken by surprise a lot, and I really like you and everything, but you got me good, and when I get surprised, I tense up like that, and I'm sorry I didn't give you the note in class telling you I was sorry, but I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear it and- Bella? Are you even listening to me?" He stopped talking, taking a huge breath, and I briefly wondered if he was related to Alice. Not many people I knew could talk that much in one breath.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts that were taking me off track, and I started to speak.

"Edward, did your mom-wait _what?_" Did he just say what I think he said?

His face paled as he went over what he said out loud just now, where as my smile grew more and more prominent.

"Did I just say that I like you out loud?" He looked up at me, and I was smiling so big that my face started to hurt. All I could do was nod, because I couldn't trust my voice.

"Oh, wow, Bella. I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me, but I've liked you for a long time, well since you started school at my school, and-"

"Edward," I cut him off. "I…I like you too, I just didn't want to say anything. But that doesn't matter right now. I _need_ to ask you something important, ok?" He nodded his head, smiling a crooked grin, and took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"Just as long as you promise me that you'll go out with me, first." He stated simply. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, but I knew that I would say yes right away.

I had closed my mouth, and opened it to say 'yes,' but the teacher went to the front of the room to start the lesson. Edward had to go to the other side of the room with the rest of the boys, but wouldn't stop staring at me. I mouthed the words 'pay attention' to him and smiled. He smiled back, and then looked up to the front of the room. The teacher showed us some basic steps, then told us to get together with our partners and work on them.

Edward and I paired up, and he laced our fingers together again, still smiling. We started working on the dance steps, when he spoke.

"So, Bella. You never answ-" He started, but I cut him off. Again.

"Yes. I will go out with you." We both smiled, and he drew me closer to him, pulling me into a hug.

"Edward? I still need to ask you something." I pulled away from him, smiling to let him know it wasn't bad. Also because he was heavenly and I just wanted to look at him.

He nodded and I continued. **(HI Nicole!)** "I know this will sound really random, but did your mom put you up to these lessons? Because it all fits. I mean, you obviously didn't want to be here on the first day, right?" At his nod, I continued. "Well, neither did I. And then my mom out of nowhere tells me I'm transferring schools? Well on the night of the first lesson, she tells me that her and _Elizabeth_, from her book club wanted 'you two to get to know each other', and then my friend Nicole tells me that Elizabeth's last name is _Mason_, so I was just wondering if…?" I trailed off, hoping he could pick up what I was implying.

He looked shocked. Shaking his head, he looked up at me.

"Yeah, I was tricked into going. How did you- you were tricked too?" I nodded. He sighed.

"You know, she never told me that she wanted to get me to know someone." His mother, obviously. "She just told me to go to class and threw me out the door.

We both sighed, leaning into each other more, and danced for the rest of the night. _ I could get used to this_, I thought, smiling.

When class ended, he walked me to my car, holding my had the way there.

"Goodnight, my Bella. I will see you tomorrow." He hugged me again, but then pulled me closer and gently kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at first, but then I found myself kissing him back.

When we broke apart, we were both flushed and breathing a little heavier than usual.

"What was that for?" I asked. Not that I minded, of course.

"_That_, was a make up for our, 'first kiss'." He was referring to the time, last Thursday, that I kissed him on the cheek. I blushed at the memory, but smiled none the less.

"Well. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I think we might have to have another, because I wasn't ready for the first kiss." We both smiled, and then kissed one more time, before I had to get in the car to leave.

Right before I pulled out of the parking lot though, I got a new text message.

_Edward._ My heart soared just from seeing his name.

"_I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow for school, ok? Love, Edward"_ It was a simple text, but seeing the word "love" at the end of the sentence filled me with joy.

I was smiling hugely as I texted him back.

"_Of course! I can't wait to see you! Love, Bella" _I don't know why I put "love" on there. It certainly wasn't because I felt like I had to, but I just…_wanted_ to put it on there, so he knew that I cared for him.

He texted back, sheepishly admitting that he had no clue where I lived, and I wrote back with my address. Each text had the word "love" in it at least once.

When I got home, I had a stern talk with my mom about meddling in her daughters life, but at the end I hugged her tightly, and with a huge "thank you!" I raced off to bed, eager to get to school in the morning.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, I got another new text, from Edward.

"_Just so we're clear, are you my girlfriend? Wow this is a random text, but I couldn't get to sleep with out knowing… Love, Edward"_ I was smiling at his straightforwardness, but at the same time, happy that he let his personality show through with the 'this is a random text' part.

I hurriedly texted him back.

"_Only if you're my boyfriend. And I loved the fact that the text was random. Just like us. Love, Bella"_ I sent the text and again, right as I was about to sleep, he texted back.

"_Well then, girlfriend, ) I'll see you tomorrow morning! Love, Edward, your boyfriend"_ The simple fact that he called me his girlfriend, instead of just answering my question made me realize that this was more than a crush for me. I think I am truly in love with Edward Mason.

I texted him back one more time before going to bed.

"_Well then, boyfriend, get to bed, or you'll be too tired to pick me up tomorrow! ) Love, Bella, your girlfriend"_ I wasn't awake for his reply. I don't even know if I got one. I was already off in my own world, dreaming dreams of Edward Mason.

**Okay, that is the end of the chapter and in about 900 more words, this story will hit 10,000 words! (Including all the authors notes and everything )) Shout out to Nicole, I hope you like your character! Okay everybody, review the story please! I'll see you all next chapter, and I'll try to get it up faster than this one! FM.C**


	6. Second Class and Texting Bella

Alright, So I'm letting you all know that I'm changing my name to either "Sparkle Me Sun", "Esme's Favorite", or "La Tua Cantan

Alright, So I'm letting you all know that I'm changing my name to either "Sparkle Me Sun", "Esme's Favorite", or "La Tua Cantante". So if you can't find "FutureMrs.Cullen" anymore, now you know why.

And also, I am deleting my first story, "My New Moon". It's not that good, and only got 19 reviews. So, okay I'm done now, and yeah. Go read the chapter!

**If you skipped the A/N, go read it now, IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**EPOV**

Sitting awkwardly next to the girl you have a crush on is not the most fun thing in the world. _But, _I thought to myself, she _kissed _me. _That _must_ mean that she likes me a little bit, too, right?_

Who am I kidding; she probably does that as a way of saying 'goodbye.' I know that her small friend, the hyperactive pixie one…Alice…or Mary…or whoever does.

She's a crazy ball of energy, but she helps bring out the party animal in Jasper. I'm really glad that they found each other after they moved apart, and that Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be hitting it off. The thing that upsets me though, is that Bella and I don't have a chance for something like that.

I mean, to me it seems that Alice (I've decided that I like this name better – it suits her personality more) and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, even, have true love. The kind where you survive anything that God throws at you. You stick together, and you love each other _for_ the flaws that you have. You don't care that they weigh this much, or that they have to dye their hair to prevent pre-mature grays form showing. You just love and accept them no matter what.

Unfortunately for me, all Bella seems to want is a friendship. An awkward friendship – but a friendship nonetheless. I guess I could try to just be friends – no. If she doesn't like me above the friendship level, then how am I supposed to pretend to not have these feelings for her? How am I supposed to act like I _don't _want to grab her and hold her close, like I _don't _want to kiss her perfectly shaped mouth? Like all I want is to stay friends?

I can't.

I have this saying that I rarely use, except for intense situations where life seems to want to slap me in the face. This saying just so happens to be _'life is a bitch.'_ Right now, life wants to show me that I _could_ have this beautiful, smart, amazingly wonderful woman as my own, but instead, all she wants to be is a friend.

Unfortunately, I know how to avoid pretending to be _just_ a friend, and it is _not_ a fun thing.

I will have to separate myself from Isabella Swan.

Over the next few days, we rarely talked, and when we did, it was just bumping into each other in the hallways, with awkward "hello's" and stiff "goodbye's".

I would have to say that lunch was the worst though.

Alice – as she told us all to call her now – knew about the kiss and tried with all her might (which is actually quite a lot) to get Bella to even _look_ in my direction. Eventually – after the 57th time, yes I counted – she stopped trying, but I could tell that she wasn't happy with it.

Once, she flicked her gaze to mine and it felt like she was telling – no, _screaming_ – at me to talk to Bella. I glanced to where she was sitting – right next to me, courtesy of Alice – and back to said pixie. She seemed to understand my unspoken question and motioned her head subtly up and down one time.

No one else would have noticed if they were staring at either of us, which they weren't. Internally, I smiled. Alice would be like the sister I never had. We could have secret conversations without anyone – Edward! Man, stay _focused!_

Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of my thoughts, I turned to my left to face…Emmett? Bella had left the cafeteria while I was 'talking' to Alice, leaving a blank space where her beauty once shined.

After that one lunch, I gave up hope. Alice was not happy with this, but I learned to ignore the death glares and pleading glances to talk to Bella. She kept trying to assure me that Bella likes me just as much as I like her.

Eventually, though, Wednesday reared its ugly head and I was faced with a pink faced mother, eager to get me out of the house.

"Edward Anthony! You _really_ should get going. You shouldn't be late for these classes, dear, they cost _quite_ a bit of money, and the only way you'll get out of one is if you're dieing from…I don't know…the Spanish Influenza **(Nudge, nudge. Lol, I had to!)** Or something!" she said, suspiciously, I might add. It felt like she was hinting at something, but I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Uhmmm…okay? Mom, are you sure you're okay, or is it that time of the month where I hide in my room?" I asked, unsure. She hit me on the arm gently.

"_No!_ Now get _going!_" She grabbed my car keys and threw them to me.

The whole way to classes, I was thinking about Bella. Okay, that's a lie - I've been thinking about her the whole _week._

But, regardless, I was thinking about Bella. And once I pulled into the parking lot, I had reached the conclusion of asking for new partners. I sighed sadly; I really like Bella, but she doesn't feel the same, and separation is the only way I can deal with rejection, so I have to separate us as much as possible. School is going to be more difficult though…

My thoughts continued on in such a manner until I reached the classroom. I walked up to the teacher and was about to speak and catch her attention, when I heard the most amazing sound in the world.

Bella's voice.

"Edward, can I talk to you please?" I looked up, surprised to hear her talking to me, and equally surprised that she _wanted_ to talk to me. I eagerly nodded, to which she smiled in response.

I smiled as I walked over, and she smiled, too. I felt a major case of déja vu, and I thought back to the first night of lessons, when I walked over to Bella, smiling, and she smiled in return. This, of course, was almost exactly like that night, so of course I would be remembering that night.

When I got over to her, I decided that it was now or never. I started talking, and noticed that she let out a big breath. Oops, maybe I'd interrupted her.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry if you think I was tensing because I didn't want you to kiss me, I mean it's just that you took me by surprise, and I'm not one to be taken by surprise a lot, and I really like you and everything, but you got me good, and when I get surprised, I tense up like that, and I'm sorry I didn't give you the note in class telling you I was sorry, but I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear it and- Bella? Are you even listening to me?" She didn't appear to be listening anymore. While we stopped talking, I took a huge breath of air. I tend to talk faster when I'm nervous…

She shook her head, and took another big breath.

"Edward, did your mom-wait _what?_" Why is she asking me that? What did I say that is so – oh, sweet lord. _'Life is a bitch. Life is a bitch. Life is a bitch.'_ I repeated my saying over and over in my head as comprehension donned on me, whereas Bella just started smiling. Widely.

"Did I just say that I like you out loud?" I looked up at her, and she was smiling so big that I wondered about the safety of her cheeks. All she did was nod once or twice.

"Oh, wow, Bella. I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me, but I've liked you for a long time, well since you started school at my school, and-"

"Edward," she cut me off. "I…I like you too, I just didn't want to say anything. But that doesn't matter right now. I _need_ to ask you something important, ok?" Did I hear her correctly? She likes me too? I started nodding at her question, but I smiled 'crookedly,' as my mother calls it, and laced our fingers together.

"Just as long as you promise me that you'll go out with me, first." I stated simply. She just stared at me, jaw slack, and had a determined look in her eyes.

Her mouth had closed, and opened again, but the teacher went to the front of the room to start the lesson. Bella had to go to the other side of the room with the rest of the girls, and I couldn't stop staring at her. She mouthed the words 'pay attention' to me and smiled. I smiled back, and then looked up to the front of the room. The teacher showed us some basic steps, and then told us to get together with our partners and work on them.

Bella and I paired up, and I boldly laced our fingers together again, still smiling. We started working on the dance steps, when I spoke.

"So, Bella. You never answ-" I started to say, but I was cut off by Bella. Again.

"Yes. I will go out with you." We both smiled, and I pulled her closer, into a hug.

"Edward? I still need to ask you something." She said as she pulled away, smiling. I hope that it's not bad, but judging by that smile, I'd say it's not.

I nodded and she continued. "I know this will sound really random, but did your mom put you up to these lessons? Because it all fits. I mean, you obviously didn't want to be here on the first day, right?" At my nod, she continued. "Well, neither did I. And then my mom out of nowhere tells me I'm transferring schools? Well on the night of the first lesson, she tells me that her and _Elizabeth_, from her book club wanted 'you two to get to know each other', and then my friend Nicole tells me that Elizabeth's last name is _Mason_, so I was just wondering if…?" She trailed off.

I was shocked. So _that_ was why she always throws me out the door.

"Yeah, I was tricked into going. How did you - you were tricked too?" She nodded. I sighed.

"You know, she never told me that she wanted to get me to know someone." I hoped she picked up on the fact that I'm talking about my mother. "She just told me to go to class and threw me out the door.

We both sighed, leaning into each other more, and danced for the rest of the night. _ I could get used to this_, I thought, smiling.

When class ended, I walked her to her car, holding hands the way there.

"Goodnight, my Bella. I will see you tomorrow." I hugged her again, but then pulled her closer and gently kissed her on the lips. She seemed shocked at first, but then I found her kissing me back.

When we broke apart, we were both flushed and breathing a little heavier than usual.

"What was that for?" she asked. I wasn't sure, myself, exactly. I just got the sudden urge to kiss her, and couldn't resist the wine. But then I got an idea.

"_That_, was a make up for our, 'first kiss'." I was obviously referring to the time, last Thursday, that she kissed me on the cheek. She blushed at the memory, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well. I didn't mind at all. In fact, I think we might have to have another, because I wasn't ready for the first kiss." We both smiled, and then kissed one more time, before she had to get in the car to leave.

Right before she pulled out of the parking lot though, I sent her a text.

"_I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow for school, ok? Love, Edward"_ It was a simple text, but putting the word "love" at the end of the sentence seemed like a bold move that I thought she would like.

I got another text almost instantly.

"_Of course! I can't wait to see you! Love, Bella" _She put 'love' in the text! Joy swelled through me and I smiled hugely. But then I remembered that I had no idea where she lived.

I texted back, sheepishly admitting that I had no clue where she lived, and she wrote back with her address. Each text had the word "love" in it at least once.

After I got her address, I got home, and there was one more thing I had to do before I went to bed.

"Mom?" I called out.

After a few seconds, I heard a muffled "Basement!" and ran downstairs to find my mom in her pottery studio. She's an aspiring artist who is amazingly good. Dad and I keep trying to put her pieces in a gallery but she's too modest and tells us she's not nearly good enough. Three guesses as to what we're getting her for Christmas.

"Yes, Pumpkin?" She asked. I cringed. Ever since the second grade Thanksgiving play, where I was the pumpkin, she won't stop calling me 'pumpkin.' At the time, I loved it, because it reminded me of the great role I scored in the play, but now… _now_ it was just annoying.

"While I was in class today, my partner, _Isabella Swan_, told me that her mother and _Elizabeth_ set up that their children meet at this dance lesson. Her friend, Nicole, helped her to figure out that Elizabeth's last name is _Mason._ Surprisingly, so is _ours._ You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would you?" I asked casually. She was looking at me sheepishly.

"Uhh…well, you see, honey, Renée and I were worried that you both would never find anyone, and so we thought if we could subtly introduced you that sparks might fly and – Edward? What on _earth_ are you smiling at?" She asked, surprised that my face had changed from (false) anger to happiness so fast.

"She said yes, Mom! She said yes!" _Wow, Ed. Way to make it sound like you proposed, idiot._ I looked at my mom and she looked wary.

"Said yes to what, exactly?" Her face paled at the thought of my answer.

I laughed at my mom. Her face was so ridiculous. "She said she'd go out with me, Mom." She joined me in laughter.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, I'm off to bed. Night, Mom! Oh, and I'm picking Bella up for school tomorrow, too! Night!" I shouted the last part at a random wall as I sprinted up to my room.

I got ready for bed and turned off the lights, but something was not right. I thought back through the whole night and realized what was off.

I urgently sent a new text to Bella.

"_Just so we're clear, are you my girlfriend? Wow this is a random text, but I couldn't get to sleep with out knowing… Love, Edward"_ I know it sounds corny, but I really couldn't sleep with the thoughts of _what we are_ now plaguing my mind.

My text message ringer broke the silence and I looked at the name. _Bella._

"_Only if you're my boyfriend. And I loved the fact that the text was random. Just like us. Love, Bella"_ I responded quickly so I could get to bed soon.

"_Well then, girlfriend, ) I'll see you tomorrow morning! Love, Edward, your boyfriend"_ I knew that she would appreciate my way of answering her question, so I sent that text to her.

I got one more text before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming dreams of my love.

"_Well then, boyfriend, get to bed, or you'll be too tired to pick me up tomorrow! ) Love, Bella, your girlfriend"_.

When I woke up, I vaguely remembered my last thoughts before I went to bed.

Falling out of my bed, I looked at the clock to find that it was six in the morning. I decided now was as good a time as any to start getting ready.

I took a quick shower, excited to see my love, Bella. Looking in the mirror, I realized that it was true.

I am in love with Bella Swan.

**Erin, don't hate me! I know you're not up, but I want the chapter up, but I'll write chapter 7 **_**and**_** 8 soon and give them to you right away! Love, Katy.**

**All right people, including this author's note, the story is at 12055 words.**

**Review please! (And yes, all of **_**these**_** words are included in the number above.)**


	7. Morning After and Phone Calls

**Ohhhhhkay! Hello fellow fiction readers. It is your beloved **Esme's Favorite **and I am back! I was at camp for the past week, and as you know, I was reading Breaking Dawn before that. So, if you would all please put your pitchforks and torches away, here's chapter 7.**

**EPOV**

After my realization, I _tried_ to look good for Bella. I spent a good portion of the morning trying to find an acceptable outfit that said 'I'm cool and collected'. I finally settled on my best dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt that I had been told complemented my features well.

I topped off my look with some simple plain black Vans and a spray of my favorite cologne.

Walking out of my room with a smile on my face, I checked the clock in our family room and noticed that I had about ten minutes before I needed to leave to pick up my girlfriend, my Bella.

I walked into our kitchen and saw that my mom was there, making some of her 'famous' coffee (at least to my friends, that is). I walked to the island in the middle of our kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a large bite out of it.

Then I picked up my homework and put it in my backpack, which I threw over my shoulder. Grabbing my car keys, I said good-bye to Mom and made my way for the door.

"Edward, you little speed demon, _you_ of all people do _not_ need to leave for school thirty minutes before it starts. Where are you headed?" My mother's voice halted my footsteps. Had she really forgotten that I was picking up Bella?

"Umm…Mom, I told you last night that I was going to pick up Bella." It came out as more of a question than a statement. Her face blanked as she went over last night in her mind, and then she looked frightened.

"You did?" She asked, and I nodded, worried for my mother's health. "Oh, my, Edward. I think I'd better call your father." She made her way to the phone, across the room, but collapsed half way there.

"Mom!" I yelled and raced to her just as she hit the floor.

I yanked my phone out of my pocket and called my dad. He picked up after the third ring.

"Yellow?" He asked. It was his favorite way to answer the phone whenever family calls. We usually laugh, but this situation required differently.

"Dad, Mom collapsed. She couldn't remember me telling her about picking up Bella Swan this morning, and got worried so she decided to call you but fell on her way to the phone. What should I do?!" I yelled into the phone, speed talking to get in every word before he could interrupt.

"Son, I need you to listen to me. Stay calm, take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?" He asked, business like. I took a deep breath and told him yes. "Okay, I'm going to call Dr. Cullen and tell him to have a room ready. I need you to drive your mother to the hospital. And Edward?"

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, already picking up my mother's frail form and making my way to my car.

"Speed your heart out, kid. I'll meet you at the hospital in about ten minutes." He hung up with out waiting for me to answer. I put my mom in the passenger seat, got us both strapped in and gunned my car to life. Ten minutes later, we were at Forks hospital. My dad was there with a man that I assumed was Dr. Cullen. They took my mom from the car, and Dad helped the doctor strap her to a gurney. **(Is that what they're called? The stretcher things?)**

Fifteen minutes later, my phone started to vibrate. I glanced at the I.D. and my faced paled even more.

_Bella._

I'd forgotten to pick up my girlfriend. What a horrible boyfriend I turned out to be.

Shakingly, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, wary.

"Edward?" The sound of her voice cheered me a little, but nothing could fully make me happy until my mom was healthy again. "Are you still coming to pick me up?"

"Umm…Bella, I can't pick you up today. My mom collapsed in the middle of our kitchen this morning and I had to take her to the hospital. I'm so sorry that I couldn't call you or anything to let you know! I'm such a horrible person."

"No, Edward! You're not horrible! Here, listen, I can my mom and dad to drive me to the hospital. They love your mom, too. And you shouldn't have to be alone through this." She said. In the background I could hear her telling her parents, followed by the gasp of her mother, and the 'Come on, let's get a move on' from her father.

"Bella, you don't have to come, but I appreciate it. Thank you." Huge feelings of love and gratefulness swelled within me.

"Of course, Edward. I'll see you in about five minutes, okay? Bye."

"Bye, Bella." She hung up her phone.

"I love you." I said into the dial tone of my phone. I put it back into my pocket and sat in the waiting room for four and a half minutes, before Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, and Bella burst into the room.

The Chief and Mrs. Swan rushed to the front desk, asking for Elizabeth Mas**e**n, and Bella ran over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help." She sobbed into my shirt, still hugging me fiercely.

I hugged her back, and let a few tears fall. "You're here now, and that's all that matters." I said.

She kissed my cheek, and took my hand in hers. Together, we waited for the news that could make or break my life.

**Oh my gosh! Even **I **didn't know that was going to happen! I just started typing and it poured out of me! Poor Elizabeth, poor Edward Sr., Poor Edward Jr.! I'll update faster next time I promise!**


	8. At The Hospital and Bella Reveals

**All right, chapter 8 is here! I know the story is moving pretty fast, but that's just the way I roll. I know they might have rushed into a relationship, and now Elizabeth is in the hospital? Oh well, just read to find out.**

The Author's Note In Chapter Seven Has Been Deleted. Make Sure You Read That One First!

**Now, on to chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Umm…Bella I can't pick you up today. My mom collapsed in the middle of our kitchen this morning and I had to take her to the hospital. I'm so sorry that I couldn't call you or anything to let you know! I'm such a horrible person."

"No, Edward! You're not horrible! Here, listen, I can get my mom and dad to drive me to the hospital. They love your mom, too. And you shouldn't have to be alone through this." I said. Then I turned away from the phone and told my parents the news.

My mom gasped and started crying, shaking her head side to side, and mumbling about how 'this can't be happening! She was supposed to be better!' My dad looked just as upset as my mom and even had a few streaks of tears on his cheeks.

"Come on, let's get a move on." He said. We got up, leaving our home and rushing to the car.

"Bella, you don't have to come, but I appreciate it. Thank you." I wondered briefly if he knew how much I love him, and how his pain becomes my pain. I would do anything to help him get through this.

"Of course, Edward. I'll see you in about five minutes, okay? Bye."

"Bye, Bella." I hung up the phone and we rushed through traffic to get to the hospital.

"I love you." I whispered into my car. Four and a half minutes later we reached the hospital. I saw Edward and ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Behind me, I heard my mother asking for Elizabeth Masen at the front desk.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help." I sobbed into his shirt, still hugging him fiercely.

He hugged me back, and let a few tears fall. "You're here now, and that's all that matters." He said.

I kissed his cheek and took his hand as we waited.

Finally, after waiting for an hour and a half, Carlisle Cullen walked into the waiting room, looking grim.

"Edward, Edward, can I talk to you both for a minute?" He said. Edward tensed at my side, as if reading the doctors thoughts and knowing it was bad news before even hearing it.

I kissed him swiftly on the mouth, squeezed his hand, and then let it go as he walked to Carlisle with his own father.

My parents came to stand behind me, and my dad gave me a look that said 'I approve.'

We watched the Masen men take the news of Elizabeth's departure and I cried when they both literally fell to the floor in pain. I shrieked in fear and broke away from my parents to run to my beloved's side.

"Edward? Edward!" I shook his shoulder, crying the whole time.

His face was red, his cheeks were tear stained, and his voice was broken.

"She's gone, Bella. She died." He broke down crying again, and I pulled him up, hugging him and wiping away his tears.

I heard Carlisle in the background telling my parents what had happened.

"She had a rare case of the Influenza and we didn't have the right vaccine for it. She passed almost instantly and we're sure that she felt no pain." My mother fell to the ground with Edward Sr. and they both cried for the loss of a wife and a best friend.

My father sank to his knees and prayed. Elizabeth was like a sister to him.

I pulled myself together for Edward, and picked him up off the ground.

Grabbing his hand, I led him away from the group. "Come on, Edward. Let's get you some water, huh?" He shrugged and let me pull him towards the water fountain.

He slumped to the floor, and silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Bella, please, _please_, tell me she's not really gone. She can't be gone, Bella. I miss her so much already. Please help me." I knelt down next to him, pulled his face so he was staring strait at me and said to him "Edward, I am so sorry to say, but she is gone. Carlisle said it was instant and she didn't feel any pain. And Edward?" He looked away, and I forced him to look at me again. "_I love you_, and I'm not going anywhere. We will get through this," I made a motion to everything behind me, and even softer than before, motioned between the two of us, saying "And this. Okay? I just…I just _need_ you to know how much I love you and want to help you. I know it's sudden, but I just feel safe whenever I'm around you and I feel pain when you feel pain and I just want to make it go away! Can't you see that?"

I gently kissed his forehead and just lay down next to him holding his hand, softly singing a song to try and help make him feel better.

"_Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, 'till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on."_

At the end of that verse, he sniffed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered. I leaned my head up and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear.

"I truly do love you, Edward. With all of my heart." I kissed his cheek one more time, then got up and offered him my hand.

He took it and I helped him to his feet. Together, we walked back to the waiting room, where my parents and Carlisle were talking somberly.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, thank you so much for being here for me and my father. It means the world to us." Edward said politely to my parents, shaking both of their hands. They shared a nervous glance when Edward mentioned his father.

**EPOV**

Losing a loved one is never an easy feat to go through. My mother and I were extremely close. She was possibly one of my closest friends, along with my father.

And now Bella. If I didn't have her and her love, I would not be able to carry on. Sure, this will scar me forever, but at least I know that I have her to count on. She will be there for me through it all, and hopefully will continue to love me in ways that help me and our relationship to grow stronger.

After thanking the Swans for supporting my father and I in our time of need, I wondered where he was, not missing the nervous glance the couple in front of me shared when he was mentioned.

I scanned the waiting room looking for him, but not seeing him anywhere. Sensing my distraught, Dr. Cullen pulled me aside – and away from Bella, unfortunately – and said he had some more news for me.

"Edward, son," Son? "I know where your father is." He got somber and took in a deep breath. But he didn't need to say anything. His facial expression, Bella's parent's reaction to his mentioning, his absence in the waiting room, they explained it all.

I didn't even hear him as he told me my father killed himself.

**Sad, right? I cried, too. From the moment I knew Elizabeth would die, a plan formed in my head to off Edward Sr. as well. But don't worry, It gets better!**

**An anonymous quote says: **_Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end._** So you should know that it's going to get better!**

**Total Word Count : 14,884**


	9. A Look At Carlisle and Dance Recitals

Ohhhhkaaayyy

**Ohhhhkaaayyy! I would like to say thank you for helping me get past 75 reviews! I love you guys so much; you make it way easier to write!**

**As promised, this chapter is going to be dedicated to **Independant Mind.** She was such a great reviewer! In the midst of depressing reviews, she gave me a bright outlook on the story. Thank you!**

**And here we are, Chapter Nine.**

**CPOV**

"Edward…Edward…I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but…" I trailed off, unable to get the words out.

"She's gone." Edward Jr. whispered. I only nodded once, and both Masen men fell to the floor in obvious pain. Elizabeth was Edward Sr.'s best friend as well as his wife. Loosing her, he can't even go to his best friend for comfort. Edward Jr. looked up to her in everything. She taught him how to play the piano and was there for his first song. I doubt he will even be able to look at one in the near future.

Someone shrieked in the distance, and I turned just in time to see Bella **(They are on a first name basis because they see each other so much due to Bella's lack of coordination.)** breaking away from her parents' side and running to Edward Jr.

"Edward? Edward!" She started sobbing, along with Edward. The Chief and his wife were the only semi-stable ones around, so I told them what happened.

"She had a rare case of the Influenza and we didn't have the right vaccine for it. She passed almost instantly and we're sure that she felt no pain." Renée fell to the ground with Edward Sr. and they both cried for the loss of a wife and a best friend.

Charlie Swan sank to his knees to pray for Elizabeth. She was like a sister to him growing up, and loosing her would be like loosing his own wife.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella pull Edward Jr. away from the group and take him to the water fountain to help cool him off and maybe so she could talk him through this.

Edward Sr. walked away from our sad little group and was pacing nervously in front of the doors. I chuckled at his pacing, a trait that Edward Jr. had picked up over time.

I walked over to him. "Edward, truly, I am so sorry. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your doctor, I'm saying that because I am sorry. If there's anything you need, anything at all, _please_ don't hesitate to ask." I patted his shoulder and was about to walk away to console with Edward Jr., but his voice stopped me.

"A-actually, Carlisle, now that you mention it, I _do_ have a favor to ask you?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Anything, friend. That's what I'm here for." I smiled at him. Whatever his request, I would honor it. He deserves a bit of kindness from the world right now.

Clearing his throat once, twice, and a third time, he began to speak. "Well, you see, Carlisle, we – that is, Elizabeth and myself – we always had a plan. If I went first, she would follow soon, and if _she_ went first, then - "

"You would follow soon." I stated, cutting him off. I didn't like where this was headed. "But Edward, you have a _son_ now. You can't just leave him behind! He already lost one parent, damn it, and I won't let him lose another!" Now, I very rarely lose my temper, but I would _not_ let my good friend go off and _kill_ himself while leaving his only son behind. Esme and I are unable to have children, but she's always hoped to have one. Thanks to that small defect, I guess you could say, we appreciate the miracle of children all the more.

So I'll be damned if I let this man murder himself and leave his broken son behind.

"Carlisle, I realize this, but - " He started to plea.

"No. I will not let you leave these hospital doors, unless you take Edward with you! How much more damage do you want to inflict on the poor boy?" This was getting ridiculous. I was getting furious – at my _friend_ no less!

"Carlisle. Please, just _hear me out_. How would you feel if you and Esme were in mine and Elizabeth's positions?" He paused, knowing that I would have to listen to him now. "See? That's my point! Even if you had children, would you think twice about it? Carlisle, I can't live without her. She's my everything! Before her, my life was pointless, and I was wasting away. Then she popped up out of nowhere and guided me in the right direction. She is my best friend, my wife, my mentor, my _all._ Without her, there _is_ no life. Even if I walked away from this building and lived to be…one hundred and eight, it would be a half-life. I would become a shell of the man I was yesterday." As much as I hated it, I was starting to see his point. If Esme died – I shuddered to think of that happening – I would not _live_ without her. But if we had kids – Edward's speech broke off my thoughts.

"I have one favor to ask you, friend. _Please_, take care of Edward. I can't live life knowing that I should be with her! He would see through my charades anyway, and me not being strong enough, that would eat him up inside. Please, please, _please_ help me this one time. That's all I ask of you…brother." Children. The promise of children so he could end his life. I couldn't deny him, when he so clearly does not want to be among the living anymore.

"E-Ed-ward." I cleared my throat once, so I could maintain the calm and collected look a doctor is always supposed to have when dealing with death matters. "Edward," I began again. "I have known you and Elizabeth since I moved here, way back the year of seventh grade. I remember it clearly, because that was the year I met Esme." I smiled sadly at the memory. "If I agree to this, part of myself will die alongside you. You truly are my brother, in spirit if not by blood. But, shouldn't you be saying good-bye to your son? Your only heir? Think about what it will do to him if you just - "

Edward cut me off. "No, Carlisle. That will only make it worse. He will see through my charades and argue with me. I want my last memory of him to be…well, not _happy_, per se, but not _angry_ either. I will walk away from this world with out so much as a good-bye. A clean break, if you will. I believe it will help you all to heal faster. So with that, I must make my leave." He patted my shoulder twice, like an adoring father does to his son catching his first baseball, turned, and walked out of our lives forever.

Solemnly, I made my way back to our gathering. Edward Jr. was thanking the Swans politely, but you could still see the tear streaks running down his face.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, thank you so much for being here for me and my father. It means the world to us." Edward said politely to Bella's parents, shaking both of their hands. They shared a nervous glance when Edward mentioned his father.

I watched him scan the waiting room looking for Edward Sr., and failing to find him. I figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the news.

"Edward, son," His face gave away his confusion. I had planned in my head what to say ahead of time, but changed it at the last minute. "I know where your father is." I felt my expression go somber and took in a deep breath. It appeared as he already knew the news. Like he finally pieced together the missing puzzle piece. Why Charlie and Renée nervously glanced at the other when Edward Sr. was mentioned, why Edward Sr. seemed to be nowhere in sight, and why my mood was more grave than the situation deserved.

He tuned me out and looked away as tears pored down his cheeks, not even listening to me telling him that his father killed himself.

**(Okay I just want to try this out) ****3****rd**** Person POV**

Edward walked behind Esme and Bella, as Esme gave them the tour of his soon-to-be home. He was doing much better, all things considering. Bella helped him throughout his struggles, and he was almost the same person before that night all those months ago.

He went to school the week after it happened, and received sympathetic stares from his peers. Bella understood. And so did Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose. They all helped him get through his ordeal, especially Bella. She not once broke her promise to Edward to help him get through this rough patch in his life, and their love only grew stronger each passing day.

Charlie and Renée Swan were so happy for their daughter. They knew what it was like to be in love at a young age, and encouraged Bella and Edward to get to know each other better. The young couple went on numerous dates, and Edward had been planning for some time to propose right after high school.

Days came and gone, turning into weeks, which turned into months, and soon, before anyone knew it, the finale dance recital was just around the corner.

The week after the 'incident,' as our young duo has come to call it, they came out in the open with their friends. Alice was excited to be able to pick out costumes for the recital, and Rosalie wanted to help. Emmett and Jasper gave Edward quite a hard time about the lessons, but sobered up when Alice told them off.

"Leave him alone!" The short girl yelled at her boyfriend and big brother figure. "Eliz- _she_ forced him to do the classes, and he's honoring her request! If I hear you two badgering him about it one more time, I will dye your hair PINK!" The two boys quickly cut off the comments about 'Edward's manly dancing skills' and prayed that Alice would leave their hair alone.

True to her word, the menacing little pixie found the perfect outfits for Edward and Bella. Everyone loved her choices, and she received compliments the whole week before the recital.

It came and past without incident. The whole ordeal was special to Edward as well as Bella. The couple came up with the idea of 'inviting' the Masen family and dedicating their dance to Elizabeth. The audience loved it.

Edward led Bella gracefully across the dance floor, and they flowed together with the music, swaying to the rhythm. At the end of the song, amidst cheering and flowers being thrown upon the stage, young Edward made a daring move.

Yes, dear readers, he proposed.

As soon as the song was over, and the infamous duo bowed and were about to leave, Edward walked up to the microphone.

"Now, I know that Bella and I said that we would like to dedicate this song to my birth mother," The boy had taken a liking to Carlisle and Esme, and refused to call Elizabeth and Edward Sr. his 'real' parents. He felt as if Carlisle and Esme were every bit as real parents to him as Elizabeth and Edward Sr. were. "But I would like to dedicate this question to Bella."

With that, he got down on one knee, pulled Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring out of his pocket and asked the most important question of his life. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you help make my life complete, and do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Young Bella, frozen near the exit off the stage had turned when Edward started speaking into the microphone. She was looking at her beloved with wide eyes, unable to answer.

Her thoughts shouted 'YES! YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!' but she was unable to make her lips form the words. Finally a small 'yes' whispered its way out. Edward, along with the audience, who had silenced themselves, frozen with anticipation, could not hear her.

"I'm sorry, Love. One more time?" The brave soul asked, nervously.

The young girl of just seventeen chuckled. Taking a deep breath, she spoke one word before running full speed at her love. She had uttered a single "Yes." Before nearly catapulting them both off the stage. The audience erupted with applause and cheered the couple on.

The wedding was set to be in July or August. Right between the two lovebird's birthdays.

Now, as they toured Edwards soon to be home, with their fingers laced, Edward thought to himself about how lucky he was that he found Bella.

He was the Dance Hall, and she was the Drug.

**WOW. Okay so I didn't mean to write any of that at all. It just pored out of me! But I think It's the end. 3****rd**** Person POV, to me, at least, symbolizes the end of stories. I might do more for this story but I'm just not sure.**

**And the last line, well…it just felt…**_**right**_**.**

**I will definitely get a new story started soon, because I have plenty of ideas. **

GO READ MY POLL** AND VOTE ON A NEW STORY!**

**Thanks!**

**Number of words: 16702 (Including these!)**


End file.
